This invention relates to an electrode plate for use in connection with a defibrillation electrode.
Several types of defibrillation electrodes for use in treatment of suspended heart action are already known. Such electrodes have a considerable extension and must be brought into conductive contact with the surface of the skin of a patient over a larger area. In order to provide good contact with the skin, it is common practice to smear the patient with a conductive gel or cream or to place a plate of a conductive gel on the patient prior to placing the electrodes. However, such gels are unpleasant to use because everything in the vicinity thereof gets messy.